The Case
by MikaAu1037
Summary: Kasus pembunuhan yang terus terjadi di sekolah mereka membuat Sasuke dan teman-temannya harus menyelesaikan kasus ini tanpa bantuan polisi. Kasus yang tidak boleh sampai bocor ke publik. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Sasuke dan teman-temannya dalam memecahkan kasus yang terus bertambah seiring waktu bergulir. Sasunaru and other


**The Case**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Mika

Pairing : Sasunaru and other

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Crime

Summary : Kasus pembunuhan yang terus terjadi di sekolah mereka membuat Sasuke dan teman-temannya harus menyelesaikan kasus ini tanpa bantuan polisi. Kasus yang tidak boleh sampai bocor ke publik. Bagaimanakah perjuangan Sasuke dan teman-temannya dalam memecahkan kasus yang terus bertambah seiring waktu bergulir. Sasunaru and other

Silahkan dinikmati Minna-san

(naruto) = nama cast

'naruto' = iner

* * *

Kring... Kring...

" Ah.., akhirnya bel istirahat," Ujar pemuda dengan Tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya. (Kiba)

" Tidak ada Istirahat!" Sahut seorang pemuda tampan dengan model rambut melawan gravitasi. (Sasuke)

"Yah..." Sahut semua orang yang berada di dalam ruang rapat, minus Sasuke yang fokus terhadap laptopnya.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut menoleh kearah seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang (Naruto) dengan pandangan memohon yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung oleh Naruto.

" Hufh..." Naruto mengehela nafas singkat saat ia tau arti tatapan teman-temannya, lalu dia memutarkan badan menghadap Sasuke.

" Teme ini sudah waktunya istirahat. Tidakkah kau lelah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak." Sasuke menyahut dengan pandangan tetap fokus pada laptop di depannya.

"YAA! TEME KAMI INI BUKAN MANUSIA ROBOT SEPERTIMU JADI BIARKAN KAMI ISTIRAHAT!" Omel Naruto dengan jari telunjuk yang mengacung kearah wajah Sasuke.

"Hn." Namun hanya ditanggapi singkat oleh Sasuke.

Naruto memandang teman-temannya. Namun, melihat teman-temanya yang masih memandang dirinya penuh harap akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan menghadapkan diri kembali ke arah Sauke.

'Yoshh..., Naruto kau harus mengeluarkan jurus terakhirmu.' Semangat Naruto dalam hati.

" Sasu...~~" Dengan nada yang dibuat sensual Naruto memanggil Sasuke.

"Suke...~~~" Dilanjutkan dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Hening tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke...~~~" Dengan menggunakan nada sensual beserta puppy eyes Naruto mencoba sekali lagi memanggil Sasuke.

Dan...

" Hah, baiklah kalian semua boleh istirahat. Dan Dobe tunggu hukumanmu nanti malam." Semua orang yang berada di ruangan bersorak senang dan berterima kasih kepada Naruto. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto yang harus menerima nasibnya nanti malam.

" Hah,cha... ini bekalmu hari ini." Mengehela nafas sejenak,Naruto menyerahkan kotak bekal pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka bekalnya dan memakannya. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat ia melihat Naruto hanya meminum jus jeruk saja.

" Dobe, kau tidak makan? Kenapa hanya meminum jus saja? Apa kau sedang diet?" Sasuke membrondong Naruto dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak lapar Teme.." Naruto menjawab disertai dengan gelengan cepat.

"Kau harus makan Dobe, Cha..." Sasuke menyuapi Naruto tetapi Naruto nengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain.

" Makan Dobe!"

"Aku tidak mau Teme.."

"Kau harus makan! Atau aku akan membuang semua stok ramen di apartemen kita.."

"YAK! Kau curang Teme. Huh..." Mau tidak mau Naruto memakan bekal yang di suapi Sasuke.

" Teme.." Panggil Naruto.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sekolah kita." Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Dobe?" Sasuke menyuapi Naruto kembali.

"Aku pun tidak tau Teme. Perasaan ku benar-benar tidak tenang Teme." Naruto mengunyah makanannya dengan gelisah.

"Tenangkan dirimu Dobe." Sasuke meletakan bekallnya ke atas meja, lalu dia memegang kedua pundak Naruto. Berusaha menenangkannya.

Drrt...

Drrt...

Drrt...

Sasuke merogoh saku Blazernya, memandang sebentar id name seseorang yang menelponnya. Lalu mengangkatnya.

"Hn..." Sasuke menjawab malas.

"..." Mata Sasuke terbelalak untuk sebentar kembali ia menormalkan raut wajahnya.

"Kalian berada dimana? Aku akan memeberi tau pihak sekolah..." Sasuke mematikan sambungan telfonya setelah mengetahui posisi sang penelfon.

snsnsnsnsn

"Akhirnya,istirahat juga. Shika antarkan aku ke toile sebentar. Ayo!" Sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari ruang rapat osis Kiba menarik Shikamaru menuju toilet dekat ruang osis.

"Ck, mendokusai.." Shikamaru berjalan santai di belakang Kiba dengan lengan yang masih ditarik oleh Kiba.

Saat sampai di toilet Shikamaru menunggu di depan wastafel sedangkan Kiba berjalan menuju bilik toilet ke tiga.

Brukk...

Shikamaru menoleh kearah Kiba yang jatuh terduduk didepan bilik toilet yang terbuka pintunya, tangan Kiba menunjuk kearah dalam toilet. Shikamaru buru-buru menghampiri Kiba.

"Ada apa Kiba?" tanya Shikamaru.

"..." Hening tidak ada jawaban dari Kiba. Kiba pun jatuh pingsan dan dengan sigap Shikmaru menangkap tubuh Kiba. Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjuk Kiba sebelumnya. Matanya terbelalak.

Dengan pandangan yang sulit teralihkan dari bilik toilet tersebut. Shikamaru merogoh saku blazernya dan men-dial nomor seseorang.

Tut...

Tut...

Tut...

"Sasuke..." Panggil Shikamaru.

"Hn..." Sahut Sasuke malas.

"Aku dan Kiba menemukan mayat."

"..." Hening tidak ada jawab dari Sasuke

"Sasuke..." Panggil Shikamaru.

"Kalian ada dimana? Aku akan memberitahu pihak sekolah."

"Kami ada di toilet dekat ruang osis. Cepatlah...! Tut... Tut..."Sambungan pun terputus.

snsnsnsnsn

Naruto memandang heran Sasuke yang terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa membereskan bekalnya. Tidak seperti biasanya Sasuke yang tenang.

"Ada apa Teme?" Naruto masih terus memperhatikan Sasuke.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"TEME!" Merasa diacuhkan Naruto menaikan nada suaranya.

"Ikut aku dan jangan bertanya." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan berlari menggenggam tangan Naruto menuju ruang Guru.

snsnsnsnsn

Braakkk

Pintu yang didobrak itu memperlihatkan seorang guru berambut putih yang mengenakan masker (Kakashi) dan di belakangnya terdapat beberapa guru lain beserta Sasuke dan Naruto.

" Dimana mayatnya?" Tanya Kakashi Sensei

"Disana Sensei..." Shikamaru menunujuk kedalam bilik toilet yang berada didepannya.

Kakashi-sensei berjalan paling depan.

"Astaga!"

"Aaah...emph..."

"Jangan berteriak Kurenai-sensei." Kurenai-sensei yang mulutnya dibekap Asuma-sensei hanya dapat mengangguk dengan raut wajah yang masih syok.

"Oh..Tuhan.." Iruka-sensei hampir pingsan sebelum kedua pundaknya di pegang oleh Kakashi-sensei.

"Tenang Iruka-sensei, tenang..." Kakashi-sensei menenangkan Iruka-sensei.

"Su..Sui..Suigetsu?"

TBC

Mohon RnR Minna-san ^.^V


End file.
